Skirmish in Junrinan
Heiwajima talked amicably with his three young friends. Strange how quickly he was coming to trust them, despite their lack of experience. They where dutiful and willing to learn however, which Hei respected them for. He pulled up sharply as he entered the twelfth division barracks to make his report. What caused his sudden stop was a coincidental meeting with Yuri Hiroshi. ‘Yuri,’ he called to his friend, ‘did you manage to get in contact with Tyrell Nishiki?’ ‘I got his brother, Kazuma, instead.’ Yuri stopped to allow his friend to close the distance, where they promptly began their march once more. ‘It seems no less than six members of the Shuuten’s first division left Heisekai four days past. Their destination, however, was unknown.’ ‘So the possibility of our mysterious emblem belonging to the Shuuten is probably the correct assumption.’ Yuri caught theflicker of annoyance in Hei’s expression as he spoke. ‘The check with the vigilante group was a dead end.’ ‘Kazuma also reported disappearances amongst the Dragonforce, the Shuuten, and the Jōren.’ Hei sighed dejectedly. He did that more frequently whenever he was tired or stressed. ‘He didn’t go into specifics, but he didn’t have to, either. I could tell from his body language how serious the situation was.’ The two seated officers stopped just outside the Captain’s offices. Before they knocked however their attention was diverted by Hei’s three companions. ‘Um… what are we to do, sirs?’ Naoko asked of them. Tadashi opened the door and looked at each with an expression that was one third tired, one third annoyed, and one third disinterested. ‘Just the two people I was looking for!’ The disinterest lifted to be replaced with an energetic smile that looked more than a little forced. ‘Come in, all of you.’ ‘Do you mean us too, Captain?’ Young Yori Hisagi asked doubtfully. All three entered at Hei’s gentle urging. Hei and Yuri took turns delivering their respective reports. Tadashi listened in silence for the most part and merely shook his head when they both had finished. When they where finished Tadashi recounted what had transpired during Itazura and Fox’s visit, and also what he’d managed to piece together since. The news of an Arrancar capable of absorbing its victim’s spiritual power worried the two seated officers, while the three children looked visibly frightened at the prospect. Not surprising though. They had probably grown up hearing exaggerated stories of Averian. ‘Yukimura sent word,’ Tadashi said at last. ‘A second reiryoku trace was found near Kitagun. The Kidō Corps quickly traced it, and we now know this individuals whereabouts.’ He looked Hei and Yuri straight in the eye. ‘I won’t lie to either of you. What we’re looking at has never before been documented. We know nothing about this person: Their sex, level of power, or even what they look like. All we know is that their signature is unlike anything we’ve ever encountered before.’ ‘… That could mean a number of things.’ Hei said in a near whisper. He was stroking his chin in thought, as was Yuri. ‘… I take it that’s a bad thing?’ Naoko asked nervously. ‘Not necessarily,’ Yuri told her reassuringly even though he thought the exact same as she did. He only meant to put her mind at ease. ‘Mysterious doesn’t necessarily mean trouble, but we’d best proceed with caution.’ ‘Well said,’ Tadashi told him as he turned to the three newest recruits, ‘Naoko, Yori, and Hoshi. You are aware that our division is currently pulled quite thinly, yes?’ They nodded. ‘I would rather not place this burden on your shoulders, but I haven’t any other choice.’ At that moment the door to Tadashi’s office opened and closed quickly. ‘Ah, there you are. Good timing, Kazeshini. I was just about to send for you.’ The zanpakutō spirit of Yori’s father harrumphed in response as he made his way to stand beside Hei and Yuri. ‘… What’s the problem this time?’ He asked without a shred of respect. Hei would have reprimanded him, but with Kazeshini he’d merely be wasting his breathe. So he kept his peace instead and looked to his Captain expectantly. ‘I’ve got a job for you, Yori, Naoko, and Hoshi.’ The Captain leaned over his desk and grinned. He knew how best to appeal to the zanpakutō spirit. ‘It’s a job that will probably involve a chance to cut up someone who, lately, likes giving me and the entire division a headache.’ Kazeshini gave him a flat stare. ‘… Why them?’ Yuri chuckled. ‘Because they compliment you,’ his chuckle turned into a low laugh. ‘Think about it, Kaze. The girl is smart enough to use you effectively in a plan alongside Hoshi, and Yori knows your fighting style better than anyone except the boy’s father. It’s pretty clear why they’re going with you.’ ‘Just so,’ Tadashi even chuckled. ‘Your target has been traced to Inuzuri, the South Alley of Flowing Spirits. Do us all a favour, Kazeshini, and capture this individual. If he resists overmuch, you have my permission to kill him.’ ‘Ha! Like I need permission to kill,’ he rounded up his force and set out, leaving the seated officers alone with their Captain. Hei sighed the moment he left. ‘… I don’t see the value in trusting that one,’ he said gravely. ‘He’s a loose cannon, sir.’ ‘Even loose cannons have their uses,’ Yuri replied in his captain’s stead. Tadashi hadn’t even heard by all accounts. ‘Besides, he is good at what he does.’ ‘… I suppose…’ ‘Moving on,’ Tadashi got to his feet quickly and cracked his neck muscles. ‘The Ryū Order’s Third Division contacted me shortly after Itazura and Fox departed. They’re expecting a Hollow attack soon. I’ve already alerted Shin to the situation. He’s strengthened the patrol in the Rukongai, but there is a possibility the attack could merely be a diversion. I want you two on standby for now.’ ‘Understood sir,’ they replied together. ---- Itazura wished he had a comfy bed beneath him and a pillow to lie on, possibly with Serena beside him. That’d be heavenly in comparison to his current setting. Instead he sat on an upturned barrel while rain fell in sheets. In addition to being tired he was now sodden as well. Indra had positioned him and Fox “where the defences where weakest”, meaning he was lumbered amongst the younger members of the Seventh division, whom had joined Indra’s defence force per Shin’s direction. The only one he recognized amongst the group was Zenshin, who was the current Seventh Seat of the Twelfth Division. He was also the former Ninth Seat of the Seventh, under Uncle Shin. ‘Have you any theories on what we’re going to be going up against here, Z?’ Itazura rarely called him anything else. Zenshin was a mild-mannered individual with short cut black hair and equally black eyes. Over his staple Shinigami garb he wore a casual blue jacket which sported several bulging pockets which held an untold number of trinkets, devices, and accessories. Most were useless and some only Zenshin knew how to operate. ‘Hmmm… it depends,’ he said cryptically, ‘I don’t mean to be vague, Zura. But I cannot really draw a conclusion without first seeing this so-called Arrancar.’ ‘We know it’s an Arrancar,’ Fox said enthusiastically. She had been given an umbrella by a kind old lady, so she was dry and happy. Itazura was becoming as irritable as all sin though, because he was getting wetter by the second. ‘Just fight this new one like you do the others.’ ‘Easy for you to-’ a large rumble stopped him mid-sentence! A second followed the first and when the three turned to look east several buildings sunk into a dusk cloud, where another rumble shook the earth! ‘Let’s go!’ He led his two companions in a series of flash steps. It only took minutes to arrive amongst the dust, where a queer reiatsu signature made itself known. Zenshin looked around cautiously while Fox glanced from left to right in an effort to determine the reiatsu’s source. Itazura merely squared his shoulders and firmed up his stance. Something about this power caused his senses to go haywire. He knew he should be feeling concerned and cautious, yet he wasn’t. This in itself was surprising. After all he was beginning to become agitated, which never happened to him before a battle. He also had the impression of something hanging over him, almost like a guillotine blade ready to descend and whack him in the neck. ‘Get out of the dust!’ He called, which he and his companions promptly done. The feelings he experienced ceased immediately. ‘What’s the matter?’ Fox asked. ‘We almost fell into its trap,’ Zenshin concluded. ‘The dust, it seems, is a by-product of this Arrancar’s spiritual power. It was affecting our usual mentality, it seems. Nice observation, Zura.’ Itazura kept his gaze locked on the dust cloud. ‘There’s still Shinigami in there.’ He said instead of acknowledging Zenshin’s compliment. ‘How about we blow this away?’ The three lined up together. As one their zanpakutō began to spin unaided in-front of them. ‘''Cherry blossoms float on the wind as the warrior travels. With this spell may the cherry blossoms find new lands to float over''! Hadō #58: Tenran!’ Three vortexes of hurricane winds merged into a single tunnel, which blew the dust away. Down below was Indra Taira, who had protected the Shinigami with him using a large earthen dome. Itazura descended. Indra answered by peeling away the earthen barrier. ‘Yama-sama,’ Itazura greeted. ‘My apologies for leaving my post, sir, but it looked like you needed the help.’ Indra was a mountain of a man with thick arms, a robust physique, and dark cyan-coloured hair. He stood seven-foot two-inches tall and made almost any man seem small when he entered a room. He was often serious to a fault, and respected the law and rules, yet only to a certain degree. He was the type of man who’d reprimand an officer for breaking the rules, but he was also lenient if those rules were broken to serve the greater good. ‘Your disobedience has been noted, Kori, but welcomed all the same.’ He looked towards another earthen dome which was beginning to crack. Small chunks where beginning to become dislodged. ‘Here’s the situation,’ he motioned to the cracking dome, ‘the Arrancar is sealed within that dome, but as you can see it won’t stay that for long. I mean to hit it with a long-range Kidō assault the moment the dome fails, and then bind it.’ ‘You’re planning to take it alive, sir?’ Fox asked, to which Indra answered with a quick nod. ‘Then let me help you in this. You know my Kidō skills haven’t diminished, sir.’ ‘I’ll help with the assault,’ Itazura said quickly. ‘Zenshin, will you join us?’ The Seventh Seat nodded his agreement. ‘It’s settled then. Get ready, the dome will fail any second now.’ He squared his impressive shoulders and channelled his reiatsu; which Itazura couldn’t help but note was roughly twice that of his own at present. ‘Wait for it… wait for it. Now, attack!’ A number of Kidō spells, including Shakkahō and Sōkatsui, flew towards the now free Arrancar. Itazura added a veil of silver-coloured energy to that assault, and intoned the name Rei Furashuu! The assault was followed by binding spells, an assault which Indra directed with a booming voice. ‘Did we get it?’ Itazura heard Zenshin ask. ‘I’m not sure,’ he replied. The answer became painfully obvious! Itazura heard the sound of bones breaking and then he saw it: Zenshin was sent flying and a creature Hollower than Arrancar filled his vision. It had segmented black and green armour, had long black hair spilling out the back of a mask with a prominent horn and sharpened cheek bones, and long deadly claws with the power to break as well as slash and rip. A pair of bright white eyes stared a challenge at the assembled Shinigami, and warm air misted in-front of its serrated yellow teeth. The sound it made was a hiss that sounded vaguely like death. Indra intercepted the creature with a decisive blow to its skull, but it quickly recovered and slashed him across the chest! Skin parted and blood flowed but before another blow could be delivered, Itazura spun into range and blocked the strike, where Indra followed up with a series of deep slashes from his survival knife. Roars of pain filled their hearing and the creature… pulsated. There was no other way to describe it. One minute Indra and Itazura had been there in-front of it, and now they weren’t. Lunging forward again the creature felled two Shinigami and proceeded to drain the very spiritual power from their bodies! ‘Kill it!’ Itazura roared. ‘Trust me, Indra, we need that thing dead!’ Thankfully Indra knew the stories of Averian well and guessed at Itazura’s fear. They couldn’t allow another with a power like that to wander free. The risk was too great to consider. ‘We’ll do this together, Kori.’ Fox intoned the name and release command of her zanpakutō and showered attacking Arrancar in a blaze of super-heated embers, which caused it to scream in a blind fury. Seeing his chance Itazura launched a Rei Furashuu in conjunction with two spinning discs of earth courtesy of Indra. The silver energy surrounded the discs, which severed both of the creature’s arms! Again the surrounding Shinigami attacked, following the example set by their seated officers. A rain of Kidō once again assaulted the humanoid beast, which roared more in panic now. The embers danced again and then descended, a dust cloud gathering. Winded from his exertions and the fact he hadn’t slept in three nights, Itazura descended and took a breather. If his father was right and there were more of these things, then the entire Seireitei was in danger. ‘Ensure the civilians are unharmed,’ barked Indra. ‘I want a casualty list and the wounded taken out of here! You,’ a young female straightened herself, ‘take news of our victory to Captain Kori, of the Eleventh Division, and inform him I will be delayed in my return.’ She bounded off at once. ‘Fox, see to the injured. Itazura, can you continue?’ ‘Yes, sir,’ he replied as he straightened. He was thankful he did. From the smoke charged the creature, head down, and horn ready to be used! Its destination would take it straight into the back of Fox, and drained as he was there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. He tried to say something, to draw their attention to what it was he seen. Yet the words stuck in his throat. He tried to move but his legs disobeyed his commands. His world seemed to move impossibly slow then, almost like he was watching everything slowed down. Then it occurred to him. He was standing in an area he recognized as his Inner World. The clocks around him represented his own love of clockwork mechanics, and standing before him was the form of a young man with rippling brown hair and a slouched posture. ‘You… you’re my zanpakutō.’ ‘Yes, Itazura, I am. Tell me, can you hear me now?’ ‘As clear as a morning bell,’ he whispered. ‘Help me. I can save her, I know it!’ ‘Then discard that which you do not need, and find that which is necessary.’ The spirit barked. ‘It is nothing but pointless and trivial fear that holds you back. Discard it! Now, shout it out! My name is…’ Itazura’s eyes snapped open suddenly. ‘Ritoruitachi,’ he moved in a single instant. Three steps closed the gap between him and Fox, who he grabbed in his right arm, while the sound of steel parting bone and flesh sounded! When the dust cleared the Arrancar fell into three separate pieces, while Itazura stood nearby. He was dressed in a white-hooded cowl and a sleeve of white armour that covered his shoulders and right arm, while his left was clad similarly, only with five long and razor sharp claws covering each individual finger. ‘Itazura- How did? What just happened?’ Fox asked him. ‘Kori just saved your life,’ Indra said aloud. ‘We let out guard down, and the Arrancar pounced, thinking it could take one of us with it. Nice work, Kori.’ Itazura barely heard him. His vision blurred over and he began to tremble. It was then that he blacked out. He felt himself colliding with the ground but anything after that was utter blackness… ---- Next Story > Adding to the Problems. Category:Storylines Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:Candidates for Deletion